Faust North
Faust North (フアスト ナアス )a mad inventor, who is known for his sadistic and demented experiements on clocks. History Faust North is the olderst of the current North Family Generation. He is the older brother of Patricia North/kuriko and the older cousin of Mary North. Before gaining his role he was a kind person and worked hard to help watch over his siblings and younger cousins. He ws the one many people looked up to, regardless of his tendency to do things in a "creative" fashion. One of his goals was to become a Doctor, possibly for the Mafia his parents were in, thus showing his tendency to understand the human body early on. After gaining his role he was sent to live in the inventor's lab. Then between the grief of losing his brother and anger of being forced into a role he did not want, Faust slowly began to fall into the madness often associated with the role of the Inventor. Originally he used his inventions to make advances in the medical field but as the madness ate at him he began to take a more dangerous route. Becoming more well known for his poisons and other dangerous weapons/ creations. It was not until the age of 23 that he began to experiment with clocks. At first it would be after the death of many faceless cards, but then he became fascinated with what happened to clocks after "death" and before they were fixed by Julius. This began Faust's trips to the Clocktower and how his experiements are made known to all of Wonderland. This causes many to hate and be repulsed by him, the Queen herself has ordered his execution on sight. He still continues to do these experiements but is more quiet about them and prefers to stay out of wonderland's major problems. Appearence He has black hair that covers the right half os his face. He wears a tan vest over a white dress shirt and grey slacks. He always has a lab coat on and it is usually seen with blood stains on it. Personality A mad man in short. He is very unprediactable most of the time and cares little for most of Wonderland's thoughts on him. He can be very rude and horrible and is often beat for the remarks he makes. Yet on another side, he is very protective of people he cares about. He has a very odd and bizzare way of showing this but he is. He is willing to kill anyone that hurts those he cares about and is not afraid to make it a slow and painful death. He is a person that few should ever trust due to his tendency to lie often and before he started dating he was an annoying flirt and is still a perv to this very day. Relationships Patricia North/Kuriko His only sister and one of the few he is very protective of. Due to his experiments and role, the two had a falling out and did not speak to each other for some time. It was also due to thier roles that Faust dropped his last name so no one would connect the two together. It was not until outsiders started to arrive that the two started to talk to each other once again, though these were on more violent terms. During the time of the Jabberwock, it was made known that they were indeed related. For the most part the two still remained distant until Zion had attacked Pat and Faust had found out. Enraged that someone had harmed his younger sister he tried to hunt down Zion and harm him. Pat saw this and the two were able to rekindle thier relationship somewhat. They are not as close as they were once but Pat is willing to tolerate him more. Mary North His youngest cousin and someone he is also very protective of. He looks after her when he can, and while his ideas of "fun" often scare her, he values the time they can spend together. When he is able to, he like to walk with Mary when she is doing her deleveries since he sometimes worries about her status and role in things. When he is not inventing weapons or poisons he likes to invent things for Mary to play with or use. Shane Kuriko He doesn't particularly like him but puts up with it due to Shane's relationship with Patricia. At first, Faust found him amusing and enjoyed cockblocking Pat and Shane's time together. It was when Patricia found out about Crystal that really began his dislike for the white night. He could have cared less about the people around him and wanted nothing more then to kill Shane. He made sure Pat was by hius side during that time and had tole her to stay away from Shane. When he found out they were backed together he was furious and wished for Shane to leave and never come back so that Patricia would be "happier". Even now he tolerates Shane and enjoys to annoy him when he can purely out of spite and the fact that he never got to properly "talk" with Shane way back when. Jacob Kuriko Faust enjoys spending time with his nephew and likes to teach him about the science in everything. Since he is aware Patricia would likely casterate him if Faust taught Jacob anything "dangerous", Faust taught Jacob about pranks. He always encourages Jacob to do things for fun, regardless of obeying his parents, and is seen as more of Jacob's "bad influence". He also plans to one day give Jacob a sword in disguise so that he can try to use it. Sadly, Patricia seems to have seen through all of his attempts....so far. Crystal Kuriko His niece, through he prefers to just think of her as some kind of "evil fox child out to kill" him. Originally he didn't think much of her. It was not until he heard of the wedding that he even properly talked to her (though this was under some kind of potion that made him small and was stuffed in a cage) and saw that she enjoyed pranks. Originally he though he had a partner in crime only to find out this wasn't the case later. Around the time that Crystal and Patricia became closer, Faust found himself at Crystal's wrath due to his teasing of Patricia. Yachiru Freud His girl friend and if anyone was to touch her, they would find themsleves slowly and painfully having thier ribs ripped out and placed....somewhere rather uncomfortable. While he did not undertsand Yachiru's attraction to him (he still is puzzled by it) he was willing to give it a try and cares deeply for her. Regardless of her parent's reactions to thier relationship he could careless and often "kidnaps" Yachiru to spend time with her. Morgan Freud Before the Jabberowck incident Faust had a deep fascination with outsiders. He wanted to see what the true difference between and outsider and a wonderland resident were. Asking for assitance in an experiment Morgan agreed and faust brought her to his lab. Other then the others he has brought back, Morgan is the only one to lay on his operating table and leave alive. Currently. the two do not get along at all through it does seem Morgan tolerates Faust much more. Odis Freud Faust was the one to bring Odis back to life under the role of the bandersnatch. To Faust that moment was nothing more then a sucessful test of his experiements. These two do not get along well at all, due to faust being an obvious negative influence on Yachiru. Not that the mad man cares, he finds fights against the "turtle turned teddy back to turtle" fun and exciting.